Talk:Professor Jones' Office/@comment-8151812-20150315215053/@comment-4722696-20150323025455
Rose feels the sudden urge to hit herself with one of the books that were stranded on the floor. There was the small possibility that Matthew would turn them in, but it was only because he kind of needed his job. If he tried to turn her and her friends in, she'd be sure to get all of the blame put onto her. Rose didn't doubt his trustworthiness, even though there were some times when it could have been questioned. She'd said that he'd die before giving information up, and she knew that would hold true. It was only when Dylan took those words and said them aloud, they became much more real. "You heard him," she says to Matthew, and nods towards Dylan's direction. "Not anyone, not a single person. This is serious. You have to do the Thing," she says, her eyes widening for suspenseful effect. The Thing, which Rose invented in her second year, was something that they did when serious trust issues were being worked out between the two. It was, in a way, a promise and a symbol that they both recognized, and was only used in times when they both had to be serious and honest. "Unless, of course, you can't do this." Matthew looks from Rose to Dylan, and then over to Evan and Johnny. They were all staring at him intently, but he was still slightly confused. These were all good students of his, but these were also the students that were known as 'Most Likely to Fight Back' among the teachers, based on recent events. Them asking him to be sworn into secrecy for something probably wasn't a good sign at all. It had been about three years since he'd last had to do the Thing, so this had to be important. There were two sides to the situation. There was the Professor, and then, there was Matthew. The Professor had to do exactly as the staff had been told, and believe in what had been said to him, do everything he was ordered to do, and carry out his duties as a professor. Matthew, however, was himself, the one who's curiosity would get the better of him and jump on board. He looks at the faces of his students again, in thought. Would he do as he'd been told, or would his curiosity get the better of him? After wondering what they could possibly need from him, he figured that they'd want information from him, but they didn't want to get into trouble. That seemed fairly innocent. How bad could that be? "I swear," he says, looking Dylan in the eyes to show his seriousness. "I swear on my life that I will not tell another living soul," he says, and looks over at Rose. "Cross my hearts," he says, drawing two X shapes with his fingers over both of his hearts, the Thing now in effect. Rose sighs a small sigh of relief, knowing that he was serious. He wouldn't have done the Thing if he hadn't been totally serious. She looks at her friends, hoping that was good enough for them. "Okay," Rose nods, and takes a deep breath before beginning. "Dylan, Evan, Johnny, and I have been talking, and we've all agreed that we can't just sit here and do absolutely nothing about You-Know-Who coming back. And basically, we've decided that we're going to bring back Dumbledore's Army, to encourage students to help out and learn to fight before You-Know-Who comes back in the next two months," she sighs, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "And we need your help." "What?!" Matthew exclaims, his eyes widening. Rose couldn't be serious. She was crazy when it came to daredevil rule-breaking, but Dylan and Evan, especially Evan, didn't seem like the people who would go for something crazy like that. He wouldn't expect Johnny to be in on it, either. He walks over to his office door, and makes sure that it was closed. He runs back over to Rose, and places a finger on her lips to quiet her. "What?" He whisper-shouts, frantically looking at the faces of his students. "Please tell me you aren't serious," he says, even though he knew that they were absolutely serious. "Oh, right, of course, you're serious. This is extremely serious! Do you realize that I'm going to have to turn you in?" He asks them. He didn't want to turn them in, not at all, but there wasn't really any other way. This was extreme rule-breaking. Rose takes Matthew's finger off of her lips, in shock. He was going to tell? "What?" She asks, startled. This wasn't right. She knew that he'd say yes, so why was he saying no? Her face reddens, and she finds herself unable to look at Dylan, Evan, and Johnny. She'd been wrong, and they were going to get into huge trouble because of her. Wasn't there anything that they could do to change his mind? She couldn't ask her friends, because she knew that they were definitely looking to blame her. (OOC: Yes, I had to include a Doctor Who reference. Whenever I type "Johnny" on my phone, autocorrect suggests that I mean "Johnnycake" and The Outsiders feels are activated. I'm not sure when we should include the halfbreeds, either. Are they going to be a part of the DA?)